


A Leisurely Traipse Through Hell (fuyuki sucks ass)

by yareyareyumi



Category: Fate/First Order, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, buddy cop dramedy as they traipse through hell!, i can't fate lore for shit why am i doing this, will add more charas when they show up and become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yareyareyumi/pseuds/yareyareyumi
Summary: fate go singularity f/fate first order!Prequel AU. cascu and archer have bro ADVENTURES and contemplate what a shitty city fuyuki is. action-adventure-buddy cop-medley. 99% hcLegit summary for when this inevitably becomes a ny times bestseller: Cu Chulainn knows it's an interesting Grail War when he's summoned as a Caster under an inexperienced and strangely self-sacrificial master. However, when the Holy Grail War twists into something unrecognizable, all human life vanishes and the city of Fuyuki becomes hell on earth. As the remaining Servants struggle to maintain their sanity, Caster is forced to rely on the immensely irritating and sarcastic Archer.





	A Leisurely Traipse Through Hell (fuyuki sucks ass)

**Author's Note:**

> i have so MANY plans for this au. prequel is extremely short and doesn't have archer n cu broing out, but i honestly just want to get this started.

_I can’t die here. I’m not allowed to die - not here and not like this. And especially not because of someone like you, who kills people like it’s nothing!_

 

The raw, desperate intent latches into the core of existence and jerks, yanking him out of the primordial soup of heroic consciences that make up the Throne. Cu Chulainn lands in the new world, feet thudding against the cold, packed ground.

 

The veins of the earth purr beneath his bare soles. Cu Chulainn - no, Caster - already knows something’s unusual before the downpour of Grail-relevant information tells him. Caster’s wooden staff is hefty and awkwardly bulky. His hands itch for Gae Bolg's sleek form.

 

Ah well. Surprises are merely another mountain to be scaled, and Cu Chulainn dashes forwards to meet them as he would another opponent on the battlefield.

 

And not a moment too soon, apparently. A rush of wind alerts him, and Caster raises his staff to meet the forceful blow. Digging his heels in, he uses both hands to brace against the strike, before quickly throwing out a repelling spell.

 

His magic launches his opponent away, and they land heavily in the distance with a cacophonous clash of metal. Caster smirks - the spell’s an old favorite, meeting strike for strike and reflecting an opponent’s force.

 

Caster quickly takes the chance to observe his surroundings. His summoning site is dark and enclosed, and the chilly air tastes of dust and the sharp tang of iron. Caster turns to finally greet the one who had called out to him.

 

“I ask of you.” Caster’s voice reverberates in the confined space. “Are you my Master?”

 

His master, sprawled atop the fading glow of the summoning circle, gapes at him.

 

“Master?” the young man echoes back dumbly.  

 

“I, Caster, your Servant, have responded to your summons,” Caster says, patiently. Shock and awe were common reactions to successfully summoning a legendary Heroic spirit. He straightens up to his full height to let his master take a good look at him.

 

“I knocked that bastard back pretty handily just now!" Caster says. "But I’m not sure they’ll stay down. What’re your orders, Master?”

 

Before his master can answer, he senses the mana in the air and pulse and surge - as if on cue. Someone was back on their feet and in an aggressive mood.

 

“Oh, guess talking will have to wait,” Caster says to his master, who’s still gaping like a fish. “Seems like our friend here wants some attention.”  

 

He hears his master sputter with confusion behind him. Caster disregards him for the moment and steps out into the night to meet his opponent.

 

He’s been summoned under a brilliant full moon, Caster notices approvingly. He hoped it was because his master had done his research - after all, his was an exceedingly specific summoning, a manifestation of a particular aspect of his duties from a _particular_  stage of his life. Again, Caster internally grumbled about his class. Why Caster? Even in his current incarnation, Caster was confident in his own competency, but he still found it strange. His legend was entangled with his feats as a Lancer, and his feats of magecraft were far less defining.   

 

As he ponders this, Caster searches for the other Servant. He could sense their focused killing intent nearby, but clouds of disturbed dust had mixed with fog to create a fine mist, making it impossible to see. Caster circles the edge of the clearing, waiting for the haze to settle, tapping the earth with his staff and implanting a few spells beforehand.

 

The dewy grass was moist beneath his feet, and the moon high in the sky fill him with power. His blood sang with the promise of great battle - regardless of how his class impeded his preferred fighting style. Caster peers into the fog with anticipation. 

 

The tense silence within the clearing is shattered when other servant tears through the fog and charges at him. Caster activates his runes quickly, causing his opponent to stumble and allowing him to duck under the attack.

 

To Caster’s delight, the other Servant, radiating strength and nobility, is the picture of a worthy and strong opponent. Evidently not one for words, the Servant silently readies her weapon - almost certainly a blade, but obscured by a strange, rippling mirage - a fierce expression on her face as she continues to gather mana.

 

 _Shit,_ Caster thinks as glowing particles of mana light up the clearing. The Servant had already stored up an immense amount of mana but showed no signs of stopping. _A Noble Phantasm right from the get-go, huh?_

 

Caster felt moonlight trickle down his spine, amplifying his power. Furthermore, it seemed that the site of this war was on top of several veins of the earth, giving Caster quite a reservoir to draw from. Nevertheless, in the face of a mana dense noble phantasm, from what seemed to be a Saber class no less...

 

... _Man, what rotten luck. Heh, looks like no class change can change that._  

 

The odds were strikingly against his favor. Mind racing and blood pounding in his ears, Cu Chulainn bared his teeth at the delectable promise of it all. The rush of fear and the thrill of clawing and surpassing that fear could only be found on the battlefield. He had never felt more alive.

 

And so began the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki in earnest.

**Author's Note:**

> YEET (btw i'm looking for a beta! hmu on twitt @pien_edu if you're interested or just want to chat abt archer n cu)


End file.
